She Ain't You
by flyingconverselol
Summary: Fang is always thinking about Max - even when he has Maya right here with him. They're so much alike, but he can't help miss Max. Song-fic based off of the song 'She Ain't You' by New Hollow. Rated T due to slight language.


**She Ain't You**

**Author's Note**

**I had this idea two months ago, but I was way too busy to write this. It kept on bugging me so I decided to get this down. Hope you like. Apparently, I can't have the song lyrics. So check out New Hollow's She Ain't You. **

**Fang's thoughts on Max while he's with Maya. Song-fic. **

* * *

"I'm awake!"

Fang looks up to see Maya, her brown eyes twinkling as she smiles at him. His heart aches. It was such a bad idea to welcome her into his gang. She looks like Max and it makes his heart hurt. He misses Max, and not even Maya can heal his broken heart. Max, Max, Max.

"'Morning, Maya," he mutters, turning back to cooking. "Mm," she says, burying her face into his back and hugging him tight, "That smells so good."

Fang winces at the close proximity, prying her hands off. It isn't that he doesn't like being close to Max, er, _Maya, _it's just that it doesn't feel _right. _It doesn't feel right like how it was with Max. "Uh, yeah, thanks," he replies. Casting her a look, he imagines her as Max. The Max he still loves.

He tries to forget Max and her bossiness and how she smiled just right and the small scar on her arm he liked to trace when he kissed her and all of those memories of strong, powerful, beautiful Max. He may have tried to have a new life with Maya, but it hasn't worked. Max is still ingrained in his brain.

He's scared how much Maya is like Max. Well, Maya _is _Max's clone. But they're not the same. Maya is quieter, sweeter, less stubborn. That should have been a good thing, right? But it isn't. It just hurts more, reminding him that this isn't Max, it's Maya. He misses how Max knows exactly what he's thinking. He misses how she can make everything better with a slap in the face and then her silly smirk. He misses how strong she is.

"Remembering, again?"

Fang turns. It's Star this time, showing off a big, smug smile. "What?" Maya backs away from Fang to study his face. His face darkens as he pulls away and places his emotionless mask back on.

Star smirks knowingly.

_"What?"_

Fang shudders, hearing the annoyed voice that belongs to Max. The voice that is the absolute _essence _of Maximum Ride. "No, I don't know what you're talking about," he answers smoothly. He flips the eggs around again, harder this time. He doesn't want to hurt Maya, so he can't let her know that Max is the only thing on his mind every minute of every day.

Maya doesn't deserve to be a replacement girl. She's a great girl, and she's unique, but he can't deal with her. It's not fair to Maya and he knows it.

Star clears her throat. "Well, ah, I'll leave you to it. Be back in time for breakfast," she says before backing out of the room. She gives Fang a look that obviously reads, _you better tell her or else. _

"What is she talking about, Fang?" she snaps sharply, spinning him around to look at her. The fire flames out, and he shuts the burner off, forcing himself to face her. He pauses, hesitating to choose his words so Maya won't get hurt.

"She's talking about Max," he finally says.

Maya stumbles backwards like she's been slapped. "Wait. Seriously?" He's about to answer but she plows onward.

"Why do you still love her? I don't get it. How can you not forget about her when _I'm _here? I am your present and your future, and you _know _she'll never, ever take you back. I am right here, right in front of you, and I'm willing to love you for, hell, the rest of _eternity,_ but you still think about her. I don't know what's wrong with you!" Tears slip down her face, and Fang now realizes how different Maya and Max are.

"Sorry," he murmurs. Maya sobs and turns away. "Go rot in hell."

* * *

"Yeah, and so, Max and Dylan are supposed to, like, go to Germany and have kids together," Fang hears Gazzy say.

An icy feeling spreads through his body and Fang yells, "What?" His eyes narrow as he glares at Dylan. The very idea repulses him, and he's absolutely disgusted. And maybe, just a bit jealous.

"Gazzy!" Max yells with disapproval.

The boy looks at Max innocently and back at Fang's stoic face. "Oh. Was I not supposed to say anything?" Gazzy asked.

"What is he talking about?" Fang demands, glaring at Max and then Dylan. He doesn't feel good. He's mad and very, very disappointed. Why would Max even _want _to have kids with that butt head named Dylan?

He honestly has half a mind to murder that freaking retard right now.

"Nothing. Just some crazy stuff Dr. Hans came up with, in some hallucination," Max replies in a nonchalant way, squinting at Gazzy.

"Go off and have kids?" Fang continues angrily, rage in his eyes. He knows he shouldn't care about what Max does now that he's left her. After all, Maya's right there, watching him, but all he can think about is Dylan and Max. Together.

It's too much.

"Yeah," Dylan says casually, which makes Fang want to strangle him even more.

"Oh, please," Max replies, snorting, "I can't even keep a goldfish alive."

Fang's anger blew up as she says this. That was not the problem. The problem was the, ah, _process _they would have to go through to have kids. And that completely and utterly disgusts Fang.

Smoke practically billows from his ears as he thinks about.

No, just no.

* * *

On the plane, Fang keeps thinking about Max even with Maya at his side. He can't sleep as he turns over to watch Max. She's not asleep either, but she's staring at the window, just thinking.

He wants to reach out to her. Oh, yes, he does.

But he knows he can't. He was the one who left her alone, abandoned her. And it was such a bad idea, too.

"Sorry, Max," he says quietly, turning away. He didn't happen to see her head swivel his way, picking up what he says. Her eyes soften as he studies the back of his head, but she turns away, sorrow building up in her.

Fang takes a deep breath and goes to sleep. Correction. Tries to.

* * *

Fang detaches himself from Nudge and he looks up. He sees the spark of happiness and hope in them, and his chest thuds heavily in his chest. Oh, he misses her. Their eyes meet, and just like that, she hurtles forward and hugs him tightly. Fang breathes, guilty.

"You came back," she whispers longingly. His heart is finally mending as he looks down at her with a half-smile.

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

Her silence says it all as she continues to hug him, and he knows that the Voice might not be so crazy after all.

He has finally done the right thing.

* * *

"I'm awake!" she yells, pouncing on him from her side of the bed. He groans, looking up to see Max and her perfect self. Her brown eyes are excited and she's acting like a little kid.

They're in their tree house together, and Fang couldn't be happier.

He thinks back to when he was with Maya, and he feels so much better now that he's back with Max.

"I love you," he mutters, kissing her cheek.

"I know," she replies, laughing as she presses herself into his side. Fang grins.

_I love you so much Max. I never should have left you. _

He doesn't know it, but he's said this aloud. Max buries her face in his chest, grinning so hard that her cheeks are hurting.

_I love you._

* * *

**So! I hoped you loved the adorableness...**

**That song was 'She Ain't You' by New Hollow. I love that song. :) **

**I've been listening to it a lot, and the idea just hit me. It's pretty fitting for the Max/Fang/Maya situation, isn't it? **

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this. I might write more song-fics in the future on this later, but only if people actually like this. **

**Bye, guys!**

**-flying**


End file.
